I'll Stand By You
by EvilRegal98
Summary: The Mad Hatter wants his revenge, and he's going to get it. One way or another. Set during season 2 when Snow and Emma are in the Enchanted Forest. AU.
1. Same position, different man

**Authors note:** I'm sorry if I make mistakes with my English it's not my native language. And it's my first fic so please be kind.

**Trigger warning: this chapter contains rape! **

* * *

It was 9 pm and again Regina was working late. Not that she minded because home wasn't a place she wanted to be, not since the charming prince had stolen Henry from her.

The white mansion was just too big. But since Regina had gotten her job back because charming was too busy with taking care of Henry and finding a way to bring Snow and Emma back, she spends more time in the town hall then at home.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a knock on her wooden door.

"Come in!" She snapped.

She was already too tired to deal with this and just wanted to go home to drink herself into oblivion and then cry herself to sleep.

"Jefferson what is it?" She said as she saw the former portal jumper enter.

"Madame Mayor, I just wanted to let you know that I'm ready to collect my reward." He said in a threatening voice.

"Well Jefferson, I'm sorry to inform you that I just can't do that."

"But you promised!"

She gave a low, cold laugh. "I thought the deal was that the savior was going to eat the apple, and not my ten year old son!" Regina felt a shudder going down her spine at the memory of her little boy lying in that hospital bed.

"So I suggest that you leave now, you've served your purpose." It was cruel and Regina knew that but she was just too tired to deal with the naive hatter.

She went back to her paperwork, but when she didn't hear any indication that he was leaving she looked back up again and watched as Jefferson's face contorted in anger.

"No I will not go! Now you will do as I say and get my daughter back, or something bad will happen!"

"Oh really dear, and how would you accomplish that?"

Just when she finished her sentence she felt something snap around her wrist. The hatter was fast she would give him that, she didn't even see it coming. She looked at her wrist and saw a black leather bracelet that fitted tightly around her wrist.

"So you wanted to stop me with a bracelet?" She asked with a smirk.

"It's not just a bracelet Your Majesty." He said with a smirk of his own. "It blocks your magic."

_Shit_, she thought but her face remained cold. "I would really think hard about who you're up against Jefferson."

"Ow believe me Your Majesty, I did. I thought about this for a long time."

In less than a second Regina was pulled out of her chair and turned so she lay on her back on top of her desk. Her arms were pinned above her head with one hand, while his other hand was stroking her neck.

_Ow shit he's strong_, Regina thought. She shuddered, this position of complete helplessness made her think of the king, and what he did to her in this position. And just like that she was that scared 19 year old girl again, same position, different man.

Jefferson was opening the buttons of her shirt, she was trying to fight him but he was just too strong. Just as the king had also been too strong to fight off. So she just gave up and laid there while Jefferson was ripping her shirt of her body and exposing her black lace bra, he tossed it to the side and started to pull her skirt up.

"No! Please don't, please." Regina was begging now and she hated herself for it.

"Too late Your Majesty!" He spat while he was done pulling her skirt up and licked his lips in anticipation as he saw her matching black lace panties.

She was frozen as she saw how he picked up a pair of scissors that lay on her desk, and started to cut open her bra. When her breasts were exposed to him she looked away, too ashamed to see the predatory look in his eyes.

Jefferson caught her move and held her chin so she was looking at him. "You will look at me or I'll kill you, understood?"

She nodded as she felt the pair of scissors against her throat.

"Good." Was all he said before he started kissing her breast and sucking at her nipples. He flicked his tongue over her nipple and felt how it hardened.

He smiled as he was kissing his way up to her clavicle, then her neck and finally her mouth.

"I'm going to enjoy this while I can." He said as he used the telephone cable to bind her wrists together so he could use both his hands.

She lay there with tears in her eyes as she was completely exposed to him save for her panties and the skirt bunched up around her waist. He kissed her again and shoved his tongue in her mouth.

"I will teach you a lesson you little slut." He whispered in her ear.

Then he started kissing his way down her body. Over her breasts, her stomach and her inner thighs. Slowly he pulled her panties down her legs and over her shoes.

"We keep the heels on, I find them very sexy. What do you think?"

When Regina didn't answer she got backhanded in the face.

"Answer me you bitch!"

"Yes, I'm sorry." She said with tears in her eyes, she tasted blood and figured that her lip had split open.

Her cheek would probably turn a nice color of purple tomorrow. _If she was still alive tomorrow_, she thought.

Happy with her answer he started kissing up her leg, until he reached the apex of her thigh.

Regina couldn't stop the moan as he started sucking on her clit, and she hated herself for it.

"Yes that's right, I'm gonna make you scream, you fucking little slut." He said as he bit down on her clit.

She couldn't stop her tears from falling at the degrading words. When he had enough he got up and kissed her on her mouth.

When she started shaking her head, Regina got another slap in the face, harder than the last one. Then she heard him unzip his pants and felt how he hooked her legs over his shoulders.

She felt his hard member against her thigh and couldn't stop a sob to come out. Jefferson only smiled down at her as he entered her with one strong thrust.

Regina let out a hard scream, but it was muffled by one of his hands.

"Shhh, Your Majesty you wouldn't want to wake the whole neighborhood now, would you?"

He started thrusting again, hard.

When he moaned she felt another sob escape her mouth. She screamed again but was rewarded with a particular hard thrust.

She began sobbing as she felt him pick up the speed, causing more pain to rip through her body. He released himself inside her before he pulled his member out.

"Thank you darling." He said before he kissed her on the lips and left, leaving her completely naked on her desk and tied up.

Then all the shame she felt took place for rage.

"That fucking bastard!" She screamed.

After about 15 minutes she finally freed her wrists. She slowly stood because of the pain between her legs.

She let out another sob as she saw the destruction that was her office.

Her chair was on the side, the plant on her desk had fallen to the floor and broken, papers were on the ground.

_I'll clean it up tomorrow_, she thought.

She pulled her skirt down and put on her jacket, because her shirt was completely ruined. She stumbled out of her office and got to her car.

She put the key in the lock and pushed the door open.

_Thank god that Henry isn't home_, she thought to herself as she went straight to her bathroom.

She needed a shower, a hot one to rid herself of that dirty feeling he left behind.

After the shower she went to bed and started crying.

A couple of minutes later, she finally fell into oblivion.

* * *

**Okay people! One-shot? Yes, no? Please leave a review! ;)**


	2. Jefferson

**Authors note:** Okay so I've decided to continue this story! Enjoy ;)

* * *

RIIING!

Regina was awoken by the sound of the doorbell.

She snapped her eyes open and then yesterday's events hit her like a bullet to the chest. She scolds herself for letting him do that to her.

RIIING!

The doorbell went again and Regina got snapped out of her train of thoughts.

She slowly stood from the bed, threw on a robe and stumbled out of her bedroom.

Everything hurt and walking just made it worse. She would heal herself later, luckily she could use her magic again after having removed the bracelet.

She finally got to the front door and took a deep breath before opening.

"Charming." She was surprised to see him but didn't show it in her face.

"Regina. Are you okay, what happened to you?!" He asked in a shocked voice as he took in her state, a big purple bruise on her right cheek, a cut on her lip and bruises on her wrists and her chest.

Regina looked at him confused, but then it hit her.

_Ow shit, I probably look like hell,_ she thought to herself.

"Ow I just had a run in with an unhappy citizen of Storybrooke, who happened to have had a grudge against me." Regina said in a casual tone.

"Regina you've got to press charges, were in this world now and this just isn't right."

"Ow I don't think that's necessary charming, I will just heal myself and everything will be forgotten." Regina said, but Charming didn't budge.

He took a step towards her but when Regina flinched away he quickly took a step back.

"Regina, I can't just let this slide, will you at least tell me the persons name so I can give him or her a warning."

"Fine, that sounds reasonable. His name is Jefferson. I had promised him I would 'rewrite' his story so he could have his daughter back, if he got me my apple. But since Henry ate the apple the deal was off." She felt that shiver again. "And he got really angry when I told him that."

Charming just sighed at the admission. "Alright Regina I'll go after him. Goodb-" he was cut of when the door was thrown shut in his face.

On the other side of the door Regina was slowly breaking down.

Had she done the right thing by telling charming that Jefferson had attacked her?

She walked to her bathroom and took a look in her full-length mirror. There she saw the cut in her lip and the bruises.

She slowly let her robe fall and undressed herself.

She looked over her body and saw more bruises, at her breast where he had sucked a little too hard, on her inner thighs there were bruises in the form of fingers, and there was a cut between her breasts were he had cut her with the scissors.

She started healing the big purple bruise on her cheek. The bruise got a little lighter, before she couldn't keep her concentration up and broke down crying.

Charming stood before the big, imposing mansion that was hidden away in Storybrooks forest.

I'm just going to talk to him, he thought to himself.

He couldn't help but feeling a little bit guilty for not protecting Regina better when he saw her bruised face and scared eyes this morning.

He walked up to the big wooden door and knocked 2 times. After a couple of seconds the door was thrown open and there stood Jefferson with a dark look on his face.

"Jefferson" charming began in a casual tone "can we speak for a moment?"

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger people but I thought it was the right place to stop. So I think I'm going to make this an EvilCharming friendship fic. What do you think? Please leave a review, they encourage me to update sooner!


	3. Worst nightmare

**Authors note:** Someone call the girl police, thanks for the tip, I appreciate it! Also I will try to update every day, but if I don't make it, it will be every 2 days. Enjoy;)

* * *

_"Jefferson" charming began in a casual tone "can we speak for a moment?"_

"And what would, dare I ask, the charming prince want from me?" Jefferson asked in a bored tone.

"I'm here because I wanted to say that you should stay away from Regina, we're in this world now so you can't just beat someone up when you're pissed at them." Charming said in a warning tone.

"Beat her up? You think that's all I did to her?" Jefferson gave a cold laugh. "Ow I did more to her than that. Didn't she tell you?"

Charming shook his head.

"Of course she didn't, she's probably to humiliated, and that's exactly what I wanted." He gave another laugh.

"What are you talking about, what did you do to her?" Charming felt a cold chill run down his spine.

"Well I raped her of course, I brought back all those happy memories of the King! I triggered her worst nightmares!" Jefferson felt like he had finally won, finally bested the Evil Queen.

He was so proud of himself for humiliating her like that. "And I'm not afraid to pay for my crime, because I know Regina will suffer more!" He spat viciously.

Charming felt sick as he listened to the admission of the former portal jumper. _I can't just let him walk free after he raped someone,_ he thought to himself.

"Jefferson you're under arrest, I've got to take you to the station." Charming said as he pulled out his handcuffs.

"Sure, I don't care I'm proud of what I did to her!" Jefferson said as he put his hands in front of him so that charming could cuff him. He willingly walked over to the cruiser.

* * *

Regina sat at her dining table drinking a cup of coffee. She tried not to move to much due to the pain in her body. She had only managed to heal her face because she was just to distracted. She had too much emotions, and magic was emotion.

So the outcome was that she was wearing a lot of turtlenecks for a few weeks.

She stood up and poured the rest of the coffee in the sink, she grabbed her car keys and opened her front door.

And there was charming, _again_. He was about to knock but she beat him to the punch. "Charming, what a surprise. What are you doing here, have you talked to Jefferson yet?"

When she saw the sad look in his eyes she became nervous. Has Jefferson said anything? "Regina, I know what happened to you, what really happened to you. Don't you think you should go see a doctor?"

Regina felt the blood drain from her face. He knew. "Charming I do not wish to be pitied, so just leave me alone, and don't say a word to anyone about what you know or I will end you. Do you understand." Regina said in a cold tone, trying to hide the shame.

"Regina don't do that, please just let me help you. You don't have to do this alone." He began to sound desperate.

"I think this conversation is over." She said in a voice that left no room for discussion. She closed the door behind her and walked to her car, leaving the charming prince behind on her front porch.

* * *

Regina stood shocked in the doorway of her office. The damage was even worse in the daylight.

There were papers on the ground, a fallen plant, her chair was on the side and a broken picture of her and Henry lay on the ground.

She took a deep breath and started cleaning.

That night Regina lay awake in bed. Thought about the King and yesterday were plaguing her brain. After hours of tossing she finally fell into a restless sleep

* * *

___Regina wal_ked through the cold hallways of the palace. She was told by a couple of guards that the King was expecting her company. She already knew what was coming and she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She opened the big wooden door to the Kings bedchamber, there he stood in only a long deep red satin robe.

_"You required my presence, my King?" Regina said in a nervous voice. _

_"Yes my wife, get on the bed." He said with a malicious grin on his face, proud of himself that he could have such a young wife. Regina lay down carefully on the bed. _

_"Undress yourself." He commanded again. Regina began untying the strings of her nightgown immediately, knowing that if she refused him it would only be worse. _

_After a minute she was completely exposed to him, and he stared at her with hungry eyes. He quickly pulled off his robe and got on the bed. _

_"Pleasure your King." _

_She quickly got to her knees and began sucking his dick. She felt sick to her stomach but she heard the voice of her mother in the back of her mind: you must always pleasure your King Regina. _

_He began moaning and pulled her closer by her hair, ignoring that she was almost chocking. _

_He pushed her away and she landed on her back on the bed. He opened her legs and pulled her towards him, with one hard thrust he entered her. _

_Regina flew her hand to her mouth so that she wouldn't cry out from the pain. He began pounding hard into her and she already felt the blood trickle down her legs. _

_Tears formed in her eyes but the King wasn't paying attention to her at all. He released himself inside her screaming his dead wife's name, rolled of her and told her to leave. _

_Regina quickly pulled her nightgown closed and stumbled out of the room. _

_There were a few maids in the hallway. They helped Regina get back to her own chamber, when she was back in her own chamber she dismissed her maids and summoned Rumplestiltskin. _

_He appeared out of now where in a whirl of dark red smoke. _

_"Your Majesty, you cal-" he stopped when he saw the state she was in. "Did the King do this to you?" He asked in a worried voice. _

_"Yes he did, could you please heal me, I'll give you anything you want." _

_"Ow no, no, no dearie this one is for free." He said as he began healing her. _

_"Could you give me a potion that will prevent me from getting pregnant?" Regina asked once she was healed. _

_"Of course dearie, and you don't have to pay me for this. Lets just say that I'm sorry that this happened to you." _

_"Thank you." Regina said as she took the potion from Rumplestiltskin._

* * *

Regina shot awake, breathing heavy at the memory.

She got up from bed and ran to the bathroom. She made the toilet just in time before she began heaving up everything that she ate today.

Once she was finished she brushed her teeth and went back to bed. The rest of the night she lay awake, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

So, please leave a review! Tips are also very much appreciated!


	4. Help

**Authors note: **2 updates in 1 day! Probably because it's weekend! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

It was 2 weeks after the attack, but to Regina it still felt like it happened yesterday.

2 weeks since Charming had arrested Jefferson and locked him away in the hospitals mental facility, because Jefferson was indeed very mentally disturbed.

But although her bruises were healed, her mental state certainly wasn't.

Regina hadn't had a proper night rest in 2 weeks, every time she closed her eyes she saw images of the King and Jefferson.

She hadn't seen Henry in 2 weeks either, not that Henry noticed he was too busy sword fighting. And while she didn't like that she couldn't see Henry, somewhere in her mind she was grateful that she didn't have to explain her odd behaviour.

Regina hadn't seen the Charming prince either, what she thought was weird because he was showing so much worry when she had last seen him, but she didn't want to think about it and just willed herself to be happy that he was out of her way.

She was really thinking about going to see Doctor Hopper. She obviously knew she needed to talk too someone, otherwise she would never sleep again, and he was a great help after the incident with Daniel.

She felt tears prickle behind her eyes as she thought of Daniel and how she almost got to have her happy ending.

_Alright I need help, _she thought to herself as she stood up from her couch. She had been working from home for the past 2 weeks, being in her office just brought up too many memories.

Regina grabbed her car keys and made her way out the door.

* * *

"Doctor Hopper, I wondered if we could talk?" Regina said as she looked at the Doctor, who was wearing a surprised expression on his face.

"Well, eh… Regina. Eh…" Archie said still shocked to see The Evil Queen herself standing in his door opening.

"Of course, I have all the time you need." He said after he finally composed himself.

"Thank you." Was all Regina said before she strode passed him like the Queen she was and sat down gracefully on the old, leather couch.

"What did you wanted to talk about Regina?" Archie said as he seated himself in his chair, facing Regina.

"Well, Doctor I've got some trouble sleeping. I've been plagued by nightmares for the last 2 weeks." Regina said as she kept her face passive.

"Aha. And do you know what is causing these nightmares."

"I have an idea, yes." She didn't say anything more.

"And would you like to tell me what your idea is, Regina?"

Regina took a moment to think about what she was going to say next.

"If I tell you this, you will tell it to no one. Understand me? No one, or I will end you cricket. She said in a cold voice. "I do not want those stupid peasants to know anything about my private life."

"Of course not, Regina. I will not tell it to a soul." Archie said, trying to reassure her that he would tell no one.

"2 weeks ago," Regina began, already feeling sick by the memory. "I had a run in with Jefferson, one of the many unhappy citizens that hold a grudge against me."

The same Jefferson that has just been locked up in the hospitals mental facility?" Archie asked as he began taking notes.

"Yes that one. Anyway, he was very angry at me for breaking my deal with him. So he thought it was necessary to bring my worst nightmare back to life." Regina said as she swallowed the bile that had rose in her throat.

"What is your worst nightmare, Regina?" Archie asked in a soft voice.

"Do you know what it's like to be a 19 year old girl, married to a man over thrice her age? A King none the less."

"No." Was all Archie said, not understanding where this was going.

"As a woman in our land you didn't have many rights. You were an object, you were only needed to produce an heir. In royalty it was even worse, every one thought that a Queen held just as much power as a King. Only that's not even close to the truth."

Regina took a deep breath before continuing.

"You were some kind of trophy, something to be shown off at a banquet, or a ball. A Queen belongs to her King. But more importantly you're expected to produce a male heir." Regina shot a quick glance at Archie, who was listening with a concentrated expression.

"I was 19 when I was arranged to marry the King. 19! And he was 63!" Regina felt a tear fall down her face. She quickly stood and walked to the window, she kept standing there as she continued her story.

"My wedding night was the least violent, probably because I was too scared to refuse him. Have you ever wondered how I got that scar on my lip?" She asked still with her back towards him.

"No." Archie said but he could already guess.

"I refused him, and when he started ripping my dress open I slapped him in the face. My first stupid mistake. He got very angry and began beating me, after one particularly hard slap to the face his ring split my lip open. He said it was a reminder to never refuse him again. I never refused him again after that, I just laid there, while he was doing what he wanted to my body."

Regina was taking deep shuddering breaths. Archie was shocked by this information, he always heard that Leopold had been a kind and fair King. His train of thoughts was interrupted when Regina continued with her sad story.

"My second and last stupid mistake was that after one particular violent night, I was so angry with him that I called him pig because he was always screaming his dead wife's when he came inside me. It earned me another of the many scares I have to remind me of my time as the King's wife."

When Regina stopped speaking, Archie took it as the tip that she was done with her story.

"So when you said that Jefferson had brought you worst nightmare back, you mean to say that he raped you?" Archie asked hoping that he was wrong. This woman had already been through too much pain in her life.

"Yes." Was all Regina said.

"Regina I would like you to keep seeing me twice a week if that's alright with you. I think that talking about you past will definitely help you."

"Alright." Regina was grateful that he didn't ask for details, she already felt like she had shared too much for one day.

"Can I come again Saturday?"

"Sure." But before Achie could say anything more Regina was already out the door.

* * *

Okay, that was a heavy chapter. Please leave a review!


	5. Henry

**Authors note:** Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Regina was nervously pacing in her dining room. In about 5 minutes she would get to see her little boy again.

It's been three and a half weeks since she had seen him, and she missed him terribly.

After a lot of talking to Charming, saying that everything was alright and that she was talking to Archie about her past, he finally agreed to let Henry stay over for dinner.

She jumped at the sound of the doorbell.

Quickly she walked over to the door and pulled it open. There stood her little boy, well he wasn't little anymore, it seemed as if he had grown 2 inches since Regina had last seen him.

"Mom." Henry said as he stepped forward and hugged her.

Regina was thrown aback by his move, but her heart swelled at the title and she quickly composed herself and hugged him back, tight.

"Where's Charming?" Regina said settling on calling him Charming instead of 'grandfather'.

"Ow gramps just dropped me off, he said he had an emergency at the station."

"Ow I see, well come in Henry, dinner is almost ready. I made your favorite." Regina said as she ushered him inside.

"Lasagna?" He asked as he seated himself at the dining table.

"Of course." She said while pulling the hot dish out of the oven and placing it on the dining table.

The dinner went a little bit awkward, but it was not that bad because of Henry's enthusiastic chatter about learning how to be a prince.

And then came the inevitable subject, Snow and Emma.

"So mom, have you already found a way to bring back Emma and Mary Margaret?" Henry asked.

"Sorry Henry, but I haven't found a solution yet. And I've been kind of busy for the past few weeks."

"Ow right, gramps already told me you were attacked or something. Are you okay mom? Because you look a little sick." Henry asked when he saw his mother getting pale.

"David told you I was attacked?" Regina asked in a shocked voice. _He told my son I was raped by some lunatic portal jumper!_ she thought as she already felt herself getting angry at Charming.

"Yeah, he said someone was really mad at you, and that he hit you. But you stopped him."

Regina let out a relieved breath. _He doesn't know anything._

"Yes, it was nothing to worry about honey. Why don't you go watch some TV while I clean up the table?"

"Alright." He said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Regina quickly wiped away the tear that was rolling down her cheek.

The rest of the evening went uneventful. At 9 pm Charming picked Henry up, and Regina was alone again. Alone with her thoughts.

* * *

It was 3 am when Regina was woken up by a nauseous feeling in her stomach. She jumped out of bed and quickly got to her bathroom. She got on her knees in front of the toilet and began heaving up all of her dinner.

When she felt that she was finished she stood up slowly and made her way to the sink. She opened the cabinet and pulled out the bottle of blue mouthwash.

She rinsed a few times and put the cap back on the bottle.

But when she went to put the bottle away she was distracted by the calendar that hung on the inside of the cabinet.

_Oh shit what date is it today!_ She thought to herself and she quickly began counting in her head.

Oh no, she hadn't had her period last week.

_No, I couldn't be, right?_ Regina asked herself, still unsure.

_I mean, I'm on the pill._ Or at least she was on the pill.

Because of all the stress of the curse breaking and Henry leaving, she had just forgotten.

"No, stupid, stupid!" She screamed to herself.

_Calm down Regina, you've got to stay calm you don't even know for sure._ She thought, trying to calm herself down.

_Alright now you're going to sleep and tomorrow you'll buy a test._ She commanded herself to go back to bed.

But when she was in bed again, the sleep just didn't come.

* * *

Aright people. Please let me know what you think of the direction I took with this story!


	6. Pregnant

**Authors Note: **CocconelleMenthol coming right up! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

_Oh no_, Regina stood still in the middle of her bathroom, staring at the little white stick, that was a pregnancy test.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered to herself, not really knowing if she should be happy or disappointed.

"Oh no, I can't do this! I can't have the child of my rapist!"

Regina was starting to hyperventilate, she couldn't stop.

And then everything went dark.

* * *

Charming knocked on the door for the third time, but there was still no answer. He started to get worried. Luckily he remembered that Henry had said that there was a spare key under the mat.

He bent down and retrieved the key.

When he stepped into the big entryway of the mansion, he heard nothing but silence.

That's weird, he was sure that Regina was home. Where else could she be, he didn't think that she was that stupid to go on a stroll outside when everyone wanted her head in a pike.

He searched the entire down floor, but still no Regina. When he went upstairs he saw that the bathroom door was slightly ajar, and the light was on.

He quickly approached, and when he pulled the door open he saw Regina lying on the floor of her bathroom. He ran to her but when he cradled her head he felt something wet on his hand. He pulled his hand back and saw that is was covert with blood.

_She probably hit her head when she fell, _he thought as he went searching for something to stop the bleeding.

That's when he saw the pregnancy test, lying on the ground about a meter from where he sat. He grabbed it and looked at it, trying to remember what the 2 stripes meant.

_Oh no, she's pregnant,_ he thought when he finally remembered. No wonder she had blacked out, she's carrying the child of her rapist.

He found a washcloth and quickly pushed it softly against the back of Regina's head. He pulled her in his arms, bridal style and carried her to his car.

* * *

"I need a gurney!" David yelled as he made his way in the hospital.

Dr. Whale came running towards him. "What happened to her?" He asked as he pulled out a gurney, so that David could lay her down.

"I don't now, I found her like this. But my guess is that she blacked out and hit her head, and she's pregnant. So please just help her, and don't try anything. Understood?" David said making sure that Regina was safe in the care of the Doctor.

"Yes of course I'll help her, I owe her that after the Daniel incident." Dr. Whale said in a sad voice.

They rolled Regina away and charming was left in the waiting room, alone.

* * *

2 hours, that's how long David has been sitting in that uncomfortable chair. He had asked Ruby if she could get Henry from school and bring him over as well, saying that something happened to Regina. So Henry was sitting next to him with an anxious expression on his face.

David had told him that him mom had an accident, and that she hit her head pretty hard.

Just as David was about to break the silence, Whale came in.

"So she's stable, she has a big concussion though so we would like to keep her overnight. The baby has had a little shock, but is also completely healthy."

"Baby?!" Henry yelled.

_Shit_, David had completely forgotten that Henry didn't know about the baby.

"Yes Henry, your mother is pregnant. But I'm sure that she would like to explain that to you herself." He said to Henry, and then turned his attention to Whale. "Thank you, Whale, can we see her?"

"Yeah sure, she's awake, follow me." He said as he stepped out of the room, Henry and David quickly following him.

* * *

Damn her head hurt! The nurses had given her some morphine, but she couldn't have much because of her pregnancy.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said in a hoarse voice.

As soon as the door was open, a little boy came speeding towards her and hugged her. It hurt a little but Regina didn't care.

"Henry!" She asked surprised. "What are you doing here, you're supposed to be in school."

She looked pointedly over Henry's shoulder to David.

Henry was about to answer but David beat him to the punch. "I told Ruby to go get him, because you had an accident."

"Oh, alright." Regina said as she looked back into the big brown eyes of her son.

"I'm alright honey, nothing to worry about."

"No mom, don't lie to me. You're not alright. Dr. Whale said that you're pregnant. Is that true? Am I going to be a big brother?" Henry asked in a soft voice.

_That stupid Whale_! She thought. "Yes Henry I'm indeed pregnant, but I don't know if I'm that happy about it."

"But, but why not?" He asked in a confused voice.

Regina looked over his shoulder again, staring at David. Silently asking him to leave them, so she could talk to her son in private.

Charming took the hint, "alright buddy, I'm going to go to the station, is it alright if you stay with you mom for a while?"

"Yes." Was all Henry said, still confused by why his mom wasn't happy about the pregnancy.

Charming left and closed the door behind him.

"Henry," Regina started once David left the room "you know how babies are made, don't you?" At Henry's nod she continued.

"Well, sometimes it happens that one person doesn't want to have sex, but the other person forces them too. That's called rape. Do you understand, Henry?"

He nodded again.

"Rape is very bad and it's a crime, so that's why you should always listen to the girl, alright? Do you promise Henry, that when you're old enough you will always listen to the girl? If she says no, it's no, okay."

"Yes mom, I will always listen to the girl. But are you trying to say that you were raped?"

"Yes Henry that is what I'm trying to say." Regina said while blinking away some tears

"So, my brother or sister's dad it a bad man?"

"Yes Henry, but he is locked away. He won't ever come near us again."

"Okay, good 'cause I don't want him to hurt you anymore." Henry said while he hugged his mother again.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, mom." He whispered in her ear.

"Me too, honey. Me too." Regina said as she felt tears roll over her cheeks.

* * *

Please leave a review! They might encourage me to post another chapter today! ;)


	7. The gender

**Authors note:** So I just wanted to say that for the one who asked for a EC romance, I don't think it's going to be a romance because I don't think that Regina is in a good place for a relationship right now, sorry. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Regina was slowly putting on her boots, she was finally released from this wretched hospital. But not before Whale had prescribed her a thousand different prenatal vitamins. David was going to be here in 5 minutes, he had suggested that he could pick her up.

Of course she had refused a first, but she finally caved when Henry used those damn puppy eyes of his.

She turned around when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Whale, what is it?" She asked as she saw Whale standing in the doorway.

"Well, Regina you've still got to sign these release forms."

"Ow alright." She said as she took the papers from his hand and signed them. "And I also trust that you wouldn't tell anyone about my... condition?" Regina said in a threatening voice.

Whale swallowed. "Of course not Your Majesty. And David is here to pick you up." He said and quickly scrambled out of the room.

_To home it is,_ Regina thought as she walked to the waiting room.

* * *

"So Regina, I think it will be best if Henry and I stayed with you for a while, if that's alright with you." David said hoping that she would accept.

"And why charming, would you think that?" Regina asked.

"Well because Henry and I agreed that you're not in the right place to be alone right now." He said with fake confidence.

"Well I suppose that you are right about that, so I'll allow it, but only because I get to see Henry more that way. You can have the guest room." Regina said in a neutral tone.

"Really." David said surprised. "Not even a fight?"

"Well charming I'm trying to change for my son so no, no fight."

"Alright then we'll be back tonight with our stuff."

"Until tonight then." Regina said as she closed her front door.

* * *

The evening went as expected: very awkward.

It turned even more awkward when it was Henry's bedtime, and Regina and David were left alone.

David was the first to break the silence.

"So you've decided to keep the child?" He asked.

"Of course, this child can't help it that his or hers father is a rapist." Regina said, not looking at David.

"Right." David said, desperately wanting to get out of this awkward situation "well I think I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Regina said.

After David left Regina decided that it would be a good idea to go to bed too. She was exhausted.

* * *

The following three months went almost the same. Regina was about four months along now and she began to show, not that it mattered because whole Storybrooke already knew. Apparently nurses don't know how to keep their mouths shut.

Archie was helping Regina come to terms with the fact that she was carrying her rapists baby, and she even began loving it.

But the thing that most frightened Regina was that she actually began to like David's company. He had been a great help for the past three months, he took care of Henry when she was too tired, went to the stores to get her weird cravings and held back her hair when she was having morning sickness, only to throw up after her. Apparently the prince couldn't handle a little vomit.

Regina felt as though they actually became friends. And that was something Regina wasn't used to, her mother never let her have friends, especially not male ones.

That was also one of the reasons why charming was with her in the hospital room while they waited for Whale to show up. Today they were going to find out the gender of the baby.

Henry was nervously fumbling with his fingers while David was sitting in a chair and Regina was sitting on the examination table.

"So, ready to find out the gender, guys?" Was the first thing Whale asked as he walked in the room.

"Totally!" Henry replied enthusiastic.

His enthusiasm made Regina smile, she was happy that Henry was exited.

"Alright Regina, could you please lay down pull up your shirt." Whale asked as he started preparing the ultrasound.

Regina did was was asked and pulled her shirt up.

When David saw her bump he couldn't help but stare at it. He thought she looked beautiful with her bump, over the past few months he had found out that Regina was really a very loving person when she let her walls down. He really considered her his friend.

He was pulled back to reality by Whale's voice.

"This is going to be a little cold, Regina"

Regina flinched a little but remained quite as Whale put the gel on her stomach.

He began moving the ultrasound over her belly, and Regina watched in awe at the little baby on the screen.

"Everything looks healthy and the baby is growing on schedule, do you want to know the gender?" Whale asked looking at Regina.

She nodded her head, eyes still glued to the screen.

"It looks like you're going to have a little girl."

"Cool I'm gonna have a sister!" Henry yelled in enthusiasm.

Regina was too shocked to say anything. She was going to have a daughter.

Whale wiped the gel of her stomach and handed her a picture.

"Congratulations." He said and then left the room giving them some privacy.

"Gramps?" Henry asked.

"Yes Henry?"

"Can I have some candy from the vending machine, I'm hungry."

"Of course." He pulled out his wallet and gave his grandson some money.

Henry ran out of the room, leaving Regina and David alone.

"Congratulations." David said to Regina, who still sat motionless on the table.

"I don't know if I can do this David." She said as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't know what to do with a girl, I didn't exactly had the best role model when I grew up."

"Shh, Regina. It's nothing to worry about. You're a great mom, I mean look at Henry. He's an amazing kid. And we're going to help you."

"Why would you want to help me?" She asked confused.

"Because Regina, I'm your friend and you're mine, whether you like it or not. So I'm going to do everything I can to help you." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." Was all she said before she broke down in his arms.

* * *

Please review!


	8. Emma & Mary Margaret

**Authors note:** I want to thank everybody that has followed or favourite or reviewed! And also to answer a guest's question: yes I do think that I'm going to bring Jefferson back. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Regina was trying with all her strength to pull the button close over her 6 months pregnant belly.

_Stupid pants, last week they still fit! Nice, now I'm going to have to buy another size bigger._ She thought, already hating the idea.

She went over to her mirror and pulled up her shirt. She lovingly caressed her stomach, feeling her little girl kick.

Then she started sobbing, _stupid hormones._

David heard her sobbing from downstairs and walked over to her room. Where Regina stood with her shirt bunched up under her breasts, only in panties and the pants at her ankles, sobbing in front of the mirror.

David wondered when it had come to the moment that he wasn't feeling uncomfortable anymore by seeing Regina in her underwear. They really grew close over the last months.

"Regina, what is it?" He asked carefully, not wanting to upset the hormonal woman even more.

"What is it?!" She yelled.

Oh shit, David thought

"I look like a cow! My pants don't fit! My breasts hurt! And my back hurts!" She yelled hysterically.

"Calm down, Regina. Why don't you come sit down on the bed so I can rub your back. You can wear a dress today, it's hot enough outside, and you don't look like a cow, you look like a beautiful, pregnant woman."

"Don't belittle me charming!" Regina yelled as she sat down on the bed.

David chose not to comment but instead started rubbing her lower back.

Regina moaned at the contact, a silent plea to continue.

"Fine, I'll wear a dress today." She said after a minute.

And David smiled while he kept on rubbing her back.

* * *

"Gold. What do you want?" Regina snapped as she looked at the man in her doorway.

"Well, my, my Your Majesty. I see you're a little bit hormonal today." The imp said with a grin on his face. "I just wanted to inform you that I have found a way to bring back Ms. Swan and Ms. Blanchard"

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Regina asked sceptically.

"I have reason to believe that Ms. Swan and Ms. Blanchard were able to open a portal, using the ashes of the wardrobe and an enchanted compass."

"Well, when will they arrive and where?" Regina asked, getting impatient.

"The wishing well that holds the power to return what was once lost. And I think they will arrive tomorrow. If you're willing to help me make the passageway."

"Yes of course I will help, I'll do anything to make my son happy."

"Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow night by the well, dearie." He said while he turned around and walked away.

* * *

"Henry, I need to tell you something."

"Alright mom, what is it?" Henry asked as he went to sit next to his pregnant mother on the couch.

"Mr. Gold has found a way to bring back Emma and Mary Margaret. But for that to happen I will need you to stay with David tomorrow night alright? I need to help Mr. Gold with making a passageway. But this is dangerous magic so will you promise that you'll stay with David?"

"Yes, I promise. You're really going to help them?" He asked

"Yes Henry, I'll do anything to make you happy."

"You really have changed." He said with a smile. "But if this magic is very dangerous, will it not hurt you and my sister?" Henry asked his smile turning in a concerned expression.

"Oh no honey, I'll be fine." She said, her heart swelling at his concern.

"Alright I trust you." He smiled and gave her a hug that Regina gladly reciprocated.

* * *

"So Gold, what's the plan?" Regina asked while pulling her coat tighter around her body against the cold wind.

"We just have to combine our magic and make passageway, it's as simple as that." Gold said.

"Alright let's get started then."

The combined their magic and made the passageway. And after it was done Regina was feeling very tired and she had to lean against a tree, afraid that she might collapse.

"Are you alright, dearie." Gold asked as he saw how Regina was heavily leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, just exhausted." Regina said while taking deep breaths.

"Alright now we just have to wait, why don't you call charming and Henry? They probably want to be here for the grand finale."

"Yes, your probably right." Regina said and pulled her phone out of her pocket and called David.

* * *

20 minutes later the four of them were standing by the well, waiting for Emma and Mary Margaret to come through.

"Look I see something!" Henry suddenly yelled, pointing at the well.

And indeed there was something, or better said someone.

They saw the unmistakable red of Emma Swan's favourite leather jacket.

"Mom!" Henry yelled which caused a small pang of pain to run through Regina's chest.

Emma got out of the well, followed by Mary Margaret and together they hugged him.

"Ow Henry! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." He said as he hugged them tighter.

Regina was about to turn around to leave when she heard her little boy say that she saved them.

She turned back around and there stood Emma Swan.

"Regina your mother, she's trying to come to Storybrooke."

Regina felt the blood drain from her face. At the mention of Regina's mother David looked at her over Snow's shoulder, and saw her frightened expression.

Because of the shock Regina forgot to keep her coat closed and it fell open, revealing her 6 months pregnant belly.

"Oh my God! Regina! You're, you're pregnant." Emma said in shock.

"I'm well aware of that miss Swan." Regina said when she composed herself.

"How did that happen?!"

"Well you had Henry, so I'm pretty sure you know how it happened. Well now that I think about it, Henry was probably conceived with mutual consent." It was all Regina said before she turned around and stormed off.

Emma looked at David for an explanation. But he just looked at her with a look that said: we'll talk later.

* * *

"So Regina was raped by Jefferson, and now she's pregnant with his child. All because Jefferson wanted to bring back her worst nightmare, which was the King because he also used to rape and beat her?" Emma asked after David was done with his story.

David nodded and looked at Snow, who had tears in her eyes at the news that her father used to rape and beat her step-mother.

"Jesus, that woman has had one fucked up life!" Emma said.

And it was true, Regina indeed has had one fucked up life.

* * *

Please leave a review!


	9. Mother

**Authors note:** Enjoy! ;)

* * *

"Rumple, it's been a long time."

He turned around and stared directly at the source of that icy, familiar voice.

"Cora. What a not so lovely surprise, came to ruin your daughters life a little more?"

"Rumple dear, you wound me. I did not come to ruin my daughter's life, I came to help her. Now that she truly has no one anymore, I'm sure Regina needs me." Cora said with an overly sweet smile.

"Who says she has no one, dearie? You're about to become very surprised." Gold said with a grin. "Regina might have a little bun in the oven, well not so little anymore, seeing as how far along she is."

"Regina is... My daughter is pregnant?!" Cora shrieked in a very uncharacteristic manner.

"Ow yes dearie, she's about 6 months along, I would say."

"But she isn't even married, the little harlot! Who's the father?" Cora demanded to get an answer.

Gold got a strange look in his eyes. "I think it's best if you'll ask her yourself."

Cora was gone in a whirl of dark blue-purple smoke.

* * *

Regina had been alone for almost a week now. Henry and David were living in the apartment again. David had stopped by a couple of times, but Regina just didn't want to open the door, and she didn't answer the phone.

She slowly walked to the kitchen getting some orange juice. But when she opened the fridge the smell of yesterday's leftovers turned her nauseous.

She quickly ran to her bathroom. The position in front of the toilet was very uncomfortable because of her 6 months pregnant belly.

She began heaving up everything that she ate today.

Then she felt cold, slender fingers holding back her hair.

"Shhh, darling it's alright."

Regina froze, she felt the familiar streak of fear in her stomach. She knew that voice.

When she was done she slowly sat back against the wall of her bathroom.

"Mother... How did you come here, what are you doing here?" Regina asked in a low, menacing voice.

"I'm here to help you, my love."

"Help me?!" Regina gave a cold laugh. "You mean like you helped me when you destroyed my only chance of happiness?"

"I did that to make you happy, to make you Queen. To give you everything I never had."

"I never wanted to be Queen, mother. Do you still not understand that. You destroyed my life, killed Daniel and sold me off to some old, cruel King! Do you know what he did to me, mother? Do you?!" Regina was crying now.

"I did that to give you power, to give you everything you deserve."

"I deserved?! Did I deserve to be beaten almost every day? Did I deserve to be raped almost every night? Do you know mother that when I was learning magic, someone tipped the King and I had to prove my loyalty to my King? Do you know how I had to do that mother?!" Regina was yelling now.

"I had to undress myself in front of a room full of men, like some cheap prostitute. Kneel before the throne, pleasure him, and then let him rape me in front of all those men while I was being held down by some guards, and they were taking turns! So don't tell me I deserved that, because even Satan himself doesn't deserve something like that."

Cora was shocked by what she had done to her daughter. She didn't know anything about that. She looked up at her broken daughter who was sobbing and holding her belly. She felt tears burning behind her eyes.

"Regina, my darling. I didn't know. I'm so, so sorry. I ruined you my love, words can't even describe how much pain I brought upon you, and how much I regret that. Please Regina, please forgive me." Cora was crying now

She pulled Regina into a hug, and when Regina didn't refuse she let out a relieved breath.

"I don't know if I can forgive you mother, but we could try to talk things out." Regina said and she hugged her mother again.

* * *

Mother and daughter (and granddaughter) sat in silence at the dining table, drinking some tea. Cora was the first to break the silence.

"So I guess congratulations are in order. How far along are you?"

"About six and a half months." Regina answered already feeling dread, as she knew which question was next.

"Who's the father?"

Yep, there it was.

"There is no father, at least not one that I want my daughter around."

"So it's a little girl." Cora smiled. "What do you mean, that you don't want your daughter around him?"

"Let's just say that she wasn't conceived with mutual consent." Regina said trying, but failing to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"Oh god Regina, you were raped?" Cora felt dread fill her stomach.

Regina nodded. "It was someone that I knew from when I was married to that bastard. He probably knew what was going on back then, and decided that he was going to bring my nightmare back to life, again. Because I broke a deal with him. But I didn't think he counted on this either." She said pointing at her protruding stomach.

Cora felt tears in her eyes again. "I'm so sorry Regina. But if you'd let me, I would like to help you get through this. Together."

Regina started crying again. "I'm scared mother, what if I can't love this baby because of what her father did to me?"

"I'm sure that you'll love her, darling. You didn't abort the child, so that means that you already love your little girl with all your heart. Everything will be alright."

And that's how they sat for the next half an hour, with Regina sobbing in her mother's chest, while Cora was softly stroking her daughter's hair.

* * *

This was a really hard chapter to write. Please tell me what you think of Cora's reaction!


	10. We're friends

**Authors note:** Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Regina carefully stepped into the diner. Yesterday she got a call from David, asking if she would like to have lunch with him today. She gladly accepted the invitation, happy that she had the chance to talk to him again.

He already sat in a booth, at the back of the diner. When Regina walked in he waved at her and smiled.

She sat down slowly, having difficulty with her protruding stomach. She let out a puff of air when she was finally seated.

He smiled again. "Well Regina, I must say that you look good."

"I look good? Are you blind! This morning I found out that I couldn't see my toes anymore."

"Well I think you look beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap."

David chuckled at the crass language coming from the uptight mayor.

"It isn't funny!" She said as she heard him chuckle. "Seriously, my breasts are tense, my back feels like I'm wearing a backpack full of rocks. And on top of that, she likes to kick me in my ribs, and my bladder. So I have to pee every 5 seconds. And I still have 2 months to go!"

He couldn't help but laugh out loud at her rambling. But was interrupted when Ruby came over and took their order. When Ruby was gone, he looked over to Regina and saw her wince.

"Regina what is it?" He asked, already fearing the worst. "Is she coming?" He began to panic.

Now it was her time to laugh. "Relax charming, she's just kicking."

When she saw him staring with wonder at her belly she decided to ask him.

"Would you like to feel?"

She didn't have to ask twice as David was already excitingly scooting next to her in the booth. She took his hand and planted it on the spot where her little girl was frantically kicking.

When he felt it he gasped, staring with wonder at her stomach.

"Well if you would excuse me, have to pee again." Regina said after a minute.

He took his hand of her belly and watched as she slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

The lunch was already on the table when she walked back to their booth.

"So I heard your mother is here, in Storybrooke." He asked when she was seated again.

"Yes. We talked things through, and she's going to help me with the baby. She's been very helpful so far, but I still don't think that I'm ready to forgive her though." Regina said in a sad tone.

"That's alright you should take your time, and if it doesn't work out, just remember that Henry and I are still there for you." He said in a soft voice.

Regina started crying again. "I'm sorry, stupid hormones, it's just nobody had ever been there for me like you're doing right now. And I just can't tell you how much that means to me."

"Shh, it's nothing, but our food is getting cold and I'm sure that the little princess is hungry. So let's eat!" He said, grinning when he heard her chuckle.

* * *

"Mother, I'm back!" Regina yelled as she closed the front door behind her.

"In your study, dear!" The response came.

"Mother what are you doing?" Regina asked as she saw her mother, sitting on a rug with colour palettes in front of her.

"Well dear, this morning I realized that you don't even have a nursery yet. So I decided that we should start with that, seeing as the baby is only 2 months away now."

"I think that's a good idea, we could turn the guest room into a nursery."

"Exactly what I thought, dear. But first you're going to pick a colour, and then we're going shopping." Cora said enthusiastically.

So that's how the two Mills women spend their afternoon, shopping for baby items.

* * *

"So David I wondered if I could ask you for a favour?" Regina asked, hearing him chuckle through the phone.

"Of course Regina. What do you need?"

"Well I could use some help painting the nursery, so I wondered if you were available?" Regina asked.

"Of course, when do you need me?"

"Well, I think now is a good time?" Regina asked, biting her lip.

"Sure, I'll be right there." Was the last thing he said before hanging up.

Exactly 5 minutes later David was standing on her front porch, wearing an old t-shirt and jeans.

"Thank you David, I really appreciate it."

"Yes of course, no problem."

And they went painting, well not exactly. David went painting and Regina was sitting on a chair, saying that she was tired.

"You picked out a nice colour." David said, but when he didn't get a response, he turned around and saw that Regina was fast asleep in the chair.

He got an idea and slowly lifted up her shirt, exposing her very pregnant belly. As gently as he could he painted a purple smiley on her belly. When he was done he checked if she was still asleep. He let out a relieved breath when he saw that she was indeed still sleeping. He got his phone and quickly snapped a picture of her, thinking that it would be a nice present.

He painted the rest of the room, picked her up and gently laid her down in her bed. He kissed her forehead and quietly made his way downstairs, where Cora was reading a book in the living room. He informed her that Regina was upstairs, asleep. And made his way out of the house.

* * *

So I wonder what you all think of David going with Regina to pregnancy gym in the next chapter? Let me know! ;)


	11. Pregnancy gym

**Authors note:** Enjoy! ;)

* * *

"Thank you for joining me David." Regina said with a small smile on her face while she was gently rubbing circles on her 7 and a half months pregnant belly.

_She looks so beautiful when she has her walls down,_ David thought.

"Well I couldn't let you go alone, now that Cora isn't available, could I."

Regina smiled at that, she was really glad she had found such a good friend in David.

She had another pregnancy gym 'class' this afternoon, run by one of the fairy nuns. Everyone in town was a little more tolerable of Regina and her mother, knowing that Regina was really trying to change. Normally she would go with Cora, but her mother said that she couldn't go because of some vague reason.

"So what's on the program today?" David asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"I don't know yet, I guess it will be a surprise."

* * *

"So mommies," the sickly sweet fairy begun "today we're going to watch a DVD of the birth, we're also going to try out some birthing positions and finding out what is most comfortable for you."

David, who was sitting behind Regina supporting her back shifted anxiously on the yoga mat.

"What is it? Are you nervous Charming?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"No, it's just, I wasn't at Emma's birth and I just wondered what it would be like to really be there in the room."

When she saw his genuinely curious face, she heard herself ask the question even before she thought about it. "Would you like to be there when I give birth?"

David was shocked by her sweet gesture.

"Really, you really mean that?" He asked.

Regina nodded, seeing the excitement in his eyes.

"I would love to be there for you."

"Thank you, that really means a lot."

He was about to say something but was interrupted when the fairy nun spoke up again. "Alright people if you could please take a seat in the back of the room then I'll start the DVD."

David helped Regina from the floor and together they walked to the back of the class and sat down on the chairs.

* * *

"That was absolute horror." David said, he was white as a sheet.

"Oh, suck it up. You're not the one who needs to push a watermelon out of her vagina."

David chuckled at that. "Well, well Madame Mayor, such crass language. I think the pregnancy is really getting to you."

Regina playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Come on we need to go back to our mat."

"Alright people, the first position we're going to do is the most common one. Mommies please lay down on you back and bend your knees so that your feet are flat on the ground. Alright partners, you need to sit behind your mommy with you legs wide and hold her upper body up."

Everyone did as the fairy said and went in the position.

"When did we get to the point that this isn't awkward anymore?" David asked with a smile on his face.

Regina chuckled, "I have absolutely no idea, dear."

* * *

_So that was what mother had been planning_, Regina thought as she was pulled by the arm into her living room.

When she was in her living room Regina looked around and saw Kathryn, Snow, Emma, Ruby, Granny and Belle.

"Mother, did you plan a baby shower for me?" Regina asked her mother who was standing behind her with a big smile.

"I most certainly did, my dear."

The baby shower went great, everyone had a great time and Regina got a lot of girly baby stuff, which was all rewarded with Ruby shrieking 'aaah, that so cute!'

After the party everyone left except Snow and Emma, who opted that they should stay and help clean up the mess.

So that's what they were doing right now. Snow was doing the dishes together with Cora, Emma was picking up the wrapping paper from the ground and putting it in a garbage bag and Regina was cleaning up the confetti with a broom.

The latter however was interrupted when Regina felt a hard kick in the ribs which hard he wincing.

"Regina are you alright?" Emma asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"Yes, she just kicked me in the ribs really hard." Regina was surprised by the concern she was getting from the blond, although she was getting along with the blond, and also with Snow after they talked some things out, she still hadn't expected it.

"Oh yes I remember that. Henry used to kick hard to, especially in the bladder. One of the downsides of pregnancy.

Regina smiled at that. "You mean one of the many, many downsides. I don't think I can do this for another one and a half months."

"Oh, I isn't that bad is it.?"

"Isn't that bad?!" Regina shrieked "I have to go to the toilet every 5 minutes, I have stretch marks, I can't see my toes or bend down anymore, I have the weirdest cravings, my breast have grown 2 whole sizes, my back is killing me and I cry about the stupidest things!"

Emma didn't know what to say about Regina's little outburst, luckily she didn't have to because Cora and Snow walked in.

"Emma, honey, I think it's a good idea for us to go home. I'm sure Regina is tired." Snow said.

"Yes, I'm indeed quite exhausted I think I'm going to bed."

"Well, goodnight then Regina." Emma said and they made their way out of the house.

"Regina dear, why the sudden mood swing?" Cora asked once Snow and Emma were gone.

"I'm just so uncomfortable mother, and my back is killing me."

"Well lets draw you a hot bath then."

Regina looked relieved. "That's a great idea."

* * *

Regina slowly sat herself down in the hot bath. It were moments like this that she really took the time to notice how much her body had changed. Her hips were wider, her breasts were larger and her face was a little fuller. Her little girl kicked again. Regina smiled and she gently rubbed her stomach, feeling her little girl again.

That's how Cora found her daughter an hour later. Regina was lying asleep in the bath with her hands protectively over her stomach. She smiled to herself and magicked her daughter in bed.

* * *

I really liked writing this chapter, please let me know what you think! And also I know that Charming was at Emma's birth but it's AU so for the sake of the story, he wasn't.


	12. Confrontations

**Authors note: **Alright so I got some reviews about that David was in the room when Emma was born and how unrealistic it was that he was going to be in the delivery room, to answer those: 1. I know charming was in the room when Emma was born, but it's AU and it fit the story better if he wasn't and 2. Regina doesn't have anybody besides her mother, so if she wants David to be there, then he can be there as a friend. That's how we do it here in The Netherlands too. Also think this story is almost finished, there 4 maybe 5 chapters left. And Jefferson's back. But this is probably the last time you'll hear from him. Enjoy!

* * *

"Well I want to talk to her, otherwise she isn't going to get it back." Jefferson said with a smirk.

"Oh that's really low, Jefferson. I'll ask her but if she says no, you'll be sorry that you refused when I asked politely."

David stood up and walked out of the room, locking the door behind.

* * *

"Charming, what a surprise."

"Yes well.." He was still very awkward around Cora. "Is Regina home?"

"Yes of course she is, where else would she be?" Cora asked.

"Ehm, can I talk to her for a moment?"

"Sure, come in." Cora said while stepping out of the way. "She's in the living room."

When he walked in he saw Regina sitting on her couch, stocking clad feet up and reading a book while eating strawberries out of a bowl that was seated on top of her huge stomach. When he walked in she smiled at him.

"David, how nice of you to stop by."

_Shit, I'm going to ruin her good mood,_ he thought to himself.

"David why are you looking so serious?" Regina asked, smile disappearing from her beautiful face.

"Jefferson," he saw her swallowing, "he says he has something of you, a golden necklace with an apple tree."

Regina felt the blood drain from her face." My necklace? Daniel gave that to me, I thought I lost it! Do you have it?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"He said he only wants to give it to you."

"Well, then I've got to go to him, I need that necklace back!" She said, already trying to stand up.

"Regina are you sure?" David asked while helping her stand. "Maybe it's a trick."

"Well, then so be it. I want to be sure."

"Alright, but I will be there in the room with you."

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

"Well, well Regina. Where is your figure, I'm sure the King would be disappointed in that, it's why he married after all. Because of your body and pretty face." He said with a malicious grin on his face.

Regina went white, he knew far too much about that time of her life.

"And I must say, I like his taste." That earned him a punch in the face from David.

"Keep your watch dog on his leach, Regina. Otherwise you'll not get your dear stable boys necklace back, darling."

"David please, let him speak." Regina said.

David nodded with a sad face.

"Alright now that we have that out of the way, I have a question. How did you manage not to get pregnant back then? Because I now see that you're very fertile. It only took one lucky shot."

David's fists were itching to beat up the former portal jumper, he was being so disrespectful to Regina.

Regina was feeling humiliated, but she just needed to get through this, she needed that necklace back. It was the only this she had left of Daniel, after throwing his ring in the hat to obtain the apple. "I took a potion Rumplestiltskin gave me."

"Ah well that explains a lot, considering the King was very active for his old age. But I'll admit, I would be that active to on that age, with such a piece of ass as a wife. It felt so good being inside you, you were so tight. He grinned again.

Regina wanted to cry, she was feeling so ashamed.

"Alright if you answer this question, you'll get you necklace thingie back. Deal?"

"Deal." Regina said, already nervous about the question.

"Good, the question is. Is it true that you were once gang raped on order of the king by him and a few noble men?" He asked.

"Yes, it's true."

"So the rumour was true."

"Yes it was." She said.

David was feeling sick at his question, how could someone be so disgusting.

"Alright, you got your answer. No give her the necklace."

"Alright, alright you don't have to be so hostile. Here you go, darling." He said while he pulled the necklace out of his pocket.

Regina quickly grabbed the necklace and stormed out of the room. David quickly followed after her and found her behind a corner where she was crying.

"Shh, Regina. It's over now." He said and pulled her in his arms.

"That was so humiliating, David."

"Lets get you home." Was all he said and pulled her with him to the car.

* * *

"Regina, my darling. What happened to you?" Cora asked shocked when she opened the front door and saw David and Regina in the door opening, the latter with puffy red eyes from the crying.

"First I need to sit down, mother. I don't feel so good."

David quickly helped Regina sit on the couch.

"Well, I'm just gonna go, I have to go do... something." David said, knowing Regina wanted some privacy with her mother.

"Thank you David." Regina said in a soft voice.

"Would you like to tell me what happened." Cora asked carefully, not knowing if her daughter was ready to share.

"I went to see Jefferson." Regina began and looked at her mother. "He had a necklace of mine, one that I thought I lost. Daniel gave it to me. But he wouldn't give it to me, before I answered his disgusting question." Regina began to cry.

"Ow honey, what did he ask?"

Cora pulled Regina into a hug.

"He knew so much mother, he told me that he liked the King's taste, and he said that it felt so good being inside me and that I was so tight. It was horrible mother, he asked me if it was true that I was gang raped by the King and a few noble Men. And I answered, I had too! I needed that necklace, I felt so ashamed."

"Listen to me Regina." Cora said in a stern voice while stroking her daughter's hair "you have nothing to be ashamed of, it wasn't you fault, don't you ever think that it's your fault, alright?"

Regina nodded and hugged her mother tighter.

* * *

Regina was having a restless sleep for the first since 6 months. She was tossing and turning, trying to escape her horrible nightmare.

_Regina was escorted by a few guards to the throne room. She didn't know what her husband wants from her, but it must be important if she was dragged to the throne room. _

_"Wife." She was greeted by Leopold. "I have heard from one of my advisers that you have been seen practicing magic, is that true, Regina?" Leopold asked._

_"Of course not my King, I would never betray you in such a way." _

_"Mmhmm, well I'm not entirely convinced, I think you should prove your loyalty to the crown." He said with a smug grin._

_"How will I prove my loyalty, my King?" Regina asked, nervous about what was to come._

_"Come here."_

_When she stood before him he started to tear the expensive fabric of her dress. When Regina tried to get away, she was rewarded with a slap to the face. _

_"You will obey, or you'll hang for treason." _

_Regina kept quite. _

_He had exposed her corset now and started tearing at that too. When he was done he pushed the remains of the dress off her shoulders so that she was now completely exposed -save for her lace panties- to the King and the men that were in the throne room. He stared at her with hungry eyes, and pulled ever panties down. When he whispered something in her ear she felt a shiver going down her spine at his words._

_"Turn around so that everyone can see what is mine."_

_Regina obeyed and when she turned around she saw about a hundred pair of lustful eyes gazing over her firm breasts. _

_"Yes, men take a good look at what is mine!" Leopold yelled into the crowd._

_"Pleasure your King." He said to Regina._

_She felt nauseous when she started sucking his dick. Leopold was moaning and pulling her closer by her hair. She felt he was getting close, but was shoved away when she was about to let him come. She looked confused at Leopold, what more does he want from me? Regina thought. _

_"Come, wife!" Leopold said in a husky voice. "Turn around." She turned around so that she was facing the aroused crowd of men. Then she was suddenly pulled back so she sat on his lap and his length was inside her. It hurt so much and Regina couldn't help the scream of pain that escaped her dry throat. He started pounding inside her, and she felt tears run down her face. He finally came inside her with a loud moan. Then he shoved her away and into the crowd. _

_"Oh men don't look so disappointed." He said when he finally composed himself. "It's your turn now, and don't worry about getting her pregnant, she's barren anyway." _

_Regina looked at her husband with a shocked expression. "No please, my King. I beg you please no!" Regina begged._

_He just looked at her with an cold expression. "Have fun men." Was all he said and then shifted in his throne. _

_Some of the guards held her down, while she laid on the floor kicking and screaming in pain. They were raping her one by one, leaving when they had come inside of her. It lasted 4 hours. Eventually all the men left, including the King. But not before he looked at her quivering body on the floor and murmured 'pathetic'._

_She was left alone, crying and in pain. She had bruises everywhere, and she felt so dirty. Then Regina heard the wooden doors open again. She didn't look up, too tired to do so. But when she felt a hand on her back she whimpered, "please no, please." _

_"Your Majesty, I have brought you a robe from your room, so you could cover yourself up." _

_She looked up at the familiar voice. It was one of her favourite guards. "Claude, what are you doing here?" She asked with a small voice._

_"I heard about the ordeal, and I thought you might need some help." Claude said while he gave her the robe and turned around, giving her some dignity. _

_"Thank you, Claude. She said once she's finished putting on the robe. "But could you help me, I don't think I'm able to walk"_

_"Of course Your Majesty." Claude said and he picked her up, carrying her back to her bedchamber._

_"Regina!"_

"Regina!"

"REGINA!"

Regina snapped awake at the sound, feeling very disoriented.

Cora gently laid a hand on her daughters shoulder but was rewarded with a whimper.

"Please don't, not again Leopold." Regina cowered away.

Cora was shocked when she finally understood about what the nightmare was about. "Shhh, Regina your safe. Leopold can't hurt you anymore. We're in Storybrooke."

Regina finally remembered where she was. "Mother?" She said with a quivering lip "please don't let him hurt me again."

"I won't Regina I promise, I'll stay with you." Cora said as she pulled her daughter into her arms.

* * *

So another heavy chapter, please let me know what you thought of it!


	13. Name

**Author note:** alright, this is going to be a much lighter chapter.

* * *

Regina awoke in the comfort of her mothers arms. Cora was already awake.

"How are you feeling, darling?" She asked.

"I'm alright I just need a shower."

"Alright." Cora said unwrapping her arms to release her daughter.

Regina slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and turned on the shower. She shred her robe and stepped under the hot stream. Regina felt how the hot water eased the tense muscles of her back. She felt her little girl kick again, sensing her distressed state. That gesture felt so comforting that Regina started crying, her tears blending with the hot water and she hugged herself tight.

* * *

Regina you've got to hurry we have to be at the hospital in half an hour!" Cora yelled.

"Slow down mother, it isn't easy to dress yourself when you're eight months pregnant, you know!" Regina yelled back as she slowly got down the stairs.

"You forget Regina, I do know. I remember how hard it was to dress when I was pregnant with you, you liked to kick in the mornings. And now you're all grown up and pregnant yourself, where did time go."

"Yeah, well you could just wear a corset and a dress. I have to put on a tent for a bra, which takes 10 minutes alone. And a whole outfit."

"Oh don't be so dramatic Regina. Now get into the car we need to get there in time." Cora said with a sigh.

* * *

"Alright Regina, if you could lay down and pull up your shirt so we could take a look at your little girl." Her obstetrician, Dr. Clark said.

Regina did was was asked and laid back. When the ultrasound came into contact with her stomach she heard the precious heartbeat.

"It's so strong." She said in a soft whisper.

"Indeed, you have a strong little girl. And as you can see she is growing really well too." Dr. Clark said, while pointing on the screen. "Not long to go now. How are you feeling Regina."

Regina wiped the gel from her belly and sat up with a little help from her mother.

"Well, my back is killing me and my breasts are really tense, they have been since the start of my seventh month. But that's all."

"Well the pain in your back is normal, seeing that you're carrying quite a lot of weight and your frame is small. And that your breasts are tense, well that's because you're producing quite a lot of milk for your little girl. Which reminds me, I forgot to ask you. Do you plan on breast-feeding your daughter?"

"Yes I was planning to."

"Good, alright that was all. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I don't. But thank you for everything." Regina said while slipping off the table.

"Sure, it's nothing. I'll see you in a week then." Was all Dr. Clark said before she left the room.

* * *

"Regina I think it's a good idea to think about a what-to-do plan when you go into labour."

"Really, mother? I don't think that's necessary." Regina said.

"Well that's too bad, because I've already called Emma and Snow and they agreed with me, and would like to help, so they will be here in about 5 minutes."

RIIINGG!

"Ah there they are." Cora said and went to open the door.

"Regina! Look how big you've gotten!" Emma yelled which earned her a slap on the shoulder from her mother.

"Emma, you really have your fathers' tact!"

"Ouch! I didn't mean it like that! I meant it in a good way!"

"Oh just forget it Miss Swan, I know I'm as big as a whale."

"Ow Regina you're overreacting. You look beautiful." Snow said.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with." Regina said with a sigh.

"Alright Regina if you could lay down on the couch, please. And pretend that you're in labour." Cora said.

"Really mother this is ridicules!" Regina protested.

"Well, I for one think it's a great idea to have a plan." Snow said.

"Alright, alright. I cooperate." Regina said with a huff. "What do I do?"

"Well, why don't you start huffing and puffing a bit." Emma said with a smirk, already finding this extremely funny.

"Ow. Ha. Ha, miss Swan very funny." Regina said narrowing her eyes.

"Well just pretend, Regina!"

"Fine, mother. Fine."

Regina started breathing deep and moaning softly.

_Damn, she can act too? Is there something this woman can't do?!_ Emma thought to herself. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

It was 4 pm and the four of them now had a little idea of what to expect.

"Well, I actually don't think I will need this. I'm going to give birth in the hospital anyway."

"Well you can never be sure, Regina. Maybe you'll need to do a home birth. You know how weird your magic has been since you entered your third trimester. And since Cora has given up her magic not long ago... Maybe it'll go different than you'd hoped." Snow said in a serious voice.

"I'll keep it in mind, Snow." Regina said with a sigh.

* * *

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Regina asked in surprise when she saw her little boy walking in the living room.

"Grandma let me in, I came to help you furnish the nursery."

Regina's heart swelled as she heard hem call Cora 'grandma'. "That's nice of you Henry, but David stopped by this morning and helped me, so it's already done."

"Ow that's alright. Then I can just sit here with you." He said with a smile.

Henry sat down besides his mother. When he heard Regina gasp, he looked at his mother with wide eyes.

"Is she coming mom?" He asked with a panicked voice.

"No Henry calm down. She's just kicking."

Henry calmed down. "Can I feel, mom?" He asked.

"Of course, darling."

She placed his hand on her stomach.

"Oh she's kicking really hard!" Henry said with wonder. "Does it hurt?"

"A little yes, but it's a good pain. She's only letting me now that she's alright."

"Have you thought of a name yet?" He asked.

"Yes, I have. I was planning on naming her Charlotte, it means free." Regina said with a small smile.

"That's a beautiful name. And it fits her."

"Thank you, Henry. I'm really glad you're here."

"I'm happy too mom. I love you."

"I love you too, honey. So much."

* * *

Please let me know what you think!


	14. Heart

**Authors note: **I think you can guess what this chapter is about... Enjoy! ;)

* * *

"Regina where are you?!" Cora yelled.

"In the kitchen, mother."

Cora walked in the kitchen and put the little wooden box on the countertop.

"I need you to put it back Regina."

Regina who was just eating an apple stared at her mother. "I thought we talked about this, mother. We agreed it would hurt you too much, I won't do that to you."

"Well, I changed my mind. I want you to put it back, I've been without it for far too long. I need to really love you, not play it like I've been doing all your life. Please, Regina. Please, put it back."

"Are you sure about this mother?" Regina asked, touched by her mothers words.

"Yes, my love. As sure as I'll ever be. Just put it back."

"Okay mother, I'll do it."

"Thank you, my love."

Regina carefully took the red beating heart from the wooden box. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, just do it quickly." Cora said, bracing herself for the pain that was to come.

Regina quickly plunged the glowing heart back in her mothers' chest. Cora gasped at the pain she felt. Everything she missed all these years. The love she felt for her daughter was overwhelming, the pain she felt for what she inflicted on her daughter was overwhelming. Tears streamed down Cora's cheeks as she felt her heart beating erratically.

And then the pain was gone, and there was only the love she felt for her daughter, and her unborn granddaughter. She smiled a genuine smile, for the first time since she took her heart out all those years ago.

Regina felt the happiness bursting through her veins. "Mother?" She asked carefully wondering if it was a dream.

"Regina. My beautiful, beautiful little girl. I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry, darling. I hurt you so much. Can you ever forgive me?" Cora begged with tears on her cheeks.

Regina felt silent tears roll down her cheeks. "Mother, you finally love me."

"Come here sweetheart." She pulled Regina into a hug. "I'm so sorry for what I put you through. I'm sorry I killed Daniel, and that I made you marry the king. Can you forgive me? I will try to be a better mother, to be a better grandmother."

"I forgive you, mother." Regina said, sobbing into her mothers' chest.

"Thank you, darling. I promise you won't regret it. I love you so much, Regina."

"I love you too, mother."

* * *

"Aargh! I can't do this for another month, David. I look like a whale and I miss seeing my toes." Regina yelled in anger, taking another spoon full of ice cream in her mouth.

"Oh come on, Regina. You've already had 8 months, what's 1 month more."

"It easy for you to say, your not the one who hasn't slept comfortable in 2 months."

"You can do this Regina, I know you can. You're one of the strongest women I know." David said, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Seriously? That's what you're going with? What a cliché."

"Hey, that was some of my best material!"

"Maybe it works on Snow White, but the Evil Queen is a whole different level, dear." Regina said with a grin.

"You're not the Evil Queen anymore, Regina." David said in a serious tone.

"Sorry, old habits die hard, dear."

"Yes, we'll would you like to come with me to the animal shelter?"

"Really, animals? You think I'm the type for that?" Regina said in an amused tone.

"Well I thought maybe we could see how the witch is with cats."

"Oh. Ha. Ha, charming very funny."

"I know right." He said with a grin.

"Well, alright then. But I'm not very fast."

"Great, let me go grab out coats."

* * *

"Well she seems to like you."

"Seriously David?! Get that thing off of my lap. NOW!" Regina yelled.

"Regina, it's just a little kitten. I'm going to snap a picture and send it to Henry, he would like that." David said with a grin.

"Don't you dare!"

"Too late. You actually look really cute right now."

"I'm not cute, I'm terrifying. Now get the cat from my lap!"

"Fine, fine." David said and picked the cat up, he held him in front of his face and started talking to it.

"Regina is being a bit mean, isn't she little man? It's probably the hormones, she gets really cranky when she's hormonal."

"I'm not cranky!" Regina yelled angrily.

"I told you so." David said again to the cat.

* * *

I know it was a little short but I'll make it up to you next chapter. Which is... the birth! Please leave a review! ;)


	15. The birth

**Authors note: **Finally the birth! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

"David what are you doing here? Come in, it's storming out there!"

"Thank you Cora, the rain really came out of nowhere. I was just driving by and suddenly it started storming, all the roads are full of water. So I decided to stop since I couldn't see a thing.

"Mhmm, out of nowhere you say? I think I know the cause of the storm. It's probably Regina's magic, she can't control it that well anymore. I'm going to check on her." Cora said.

David decided to pull his wet coat off and kick off his boots.

"Regina?" Cora slowly opened the door to her daughters' bedroom. "Are you awake?" The only respond was a low moan.

"Regina, are you alright?" Cora quickly walked to the king-sized bed, she panicked when she saw her daughter, who was clutching her stomach, sweating and breathing deeply.

"No, mother. I think she's coming." Regina said breathlessly.

"Oh, god." Cora began to panic. "How far apart are the contractions, darling?"

Regina breathed deeply. "About half an hour."

"Alright, that's good we still have some time." Cora let out a relieved breath. "I'm going to get David, darling. I'll be right back."

Cora quickly sprinted down the stairs and saw David was still standing in the foyer. "David I need your help! Regina is in labour!"

"What! But we have no way of going to the hospital in this storm!" He yelled.

"Yes I know that! We need to do a home birth after all, I'm going to need your help. Now come with me!"

David quickly followed Cora to the bedroom, where Regina still laid on her side breathing deeply in and out.

"Regina, I have some bad news." Cora began. "Your out-of-control magic has caused a big storm, so all the roads are blocked. We need to do a home birth after all."

"What?!" Regina yelled. "I can't do a home birth! I need to get to a hospital!"

It was David's time to speak up, "calm down, Regina. I know what I'm doing, I deliverer puppies all the time." The moment he saw Regina's eyes narrow he knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Puppies?! Really David, I'm not a dog! I'm not delivering a puppy! How could you comp-" Regina was interrupted by another strong contraction, she moaned loudly.

When the pain passed she spoke up again. "They're closer together."

"Okay, we need to prepare, David go downstairs and boil some water." David quickly got out of the room. "Regina I need to change the sheets so you need to stand up, do you think you can do that?"

"Yes mother. I just need a little help."

Regina got out of bed and sat down on a chair. Cora quickly changed to sheets and helped Regina lay down again. She grabbed the first-aid kid from the bathroom and walked in the room again to see David sitting next to Regina holding her hand, while she was having another contraction.

"I can't do this! It hurts so much!" Regina said with tears in her eyes.

"Regina you can do this! You're going to do this and when it's over you can finally hold your little girl!"

"Cora can you take over here? I need to look at how much she has dilated."

Cora nodded and took her daughters hand.

"Alright Regina, you're almost there."

* * *

Half an hour later Regina was ready to push. She moaned again, having another strong contraction.

"Regina, I'm going to need you to push at the next contraction, okay?"

"I can't do it, I'm going to fail her. Just like I failed Henry. I'm a terrible mother!"

"Listen to me Regina! You're not a terrible mother, you're a great one. You didn't fail Henry, your boy loves you so much, he needs you Regina. But right now your daughter needs you, so you need to push." Cora said in a stern voice.

Regina braced herself when she felt the next contraction build up inside her. She pushed with all her strength letting out a scream as she did so. It hurts so much.

"Good Regina, very good. Take a few deep breaths." David said.

She felt another contraction and pushed again, crushing her mothers hand in the process.

"Okay the head and shoulders are out, I need you to push hard one more time. Can you do that?"

Regina was in so much pain that she almost missed the question. She nodded and gripped her mothers hand tighter. Regina pushed with all her might and then felt a huge relief, she fell back in the cushions. Exhausted. David quickly cut the umbilical cord and gave the crying baby to Regina.

"Hey, my little Charlotte," Regina said in a strained voice, "I'm so glad you're here, that I can finally hold you."

"She's beautiful, my darling. She's like an exact replica of you, she doesn't look like her father at all."

"Yes, she's beautiful, isn't she?" Regina said with a smile.

"The storm has died down. We need to get you to the hospital, Regina. I'm going to carry you, alright?" David spoke up.

"Okay." Regina said, holding little Charlotte tighter.

* * *

'Mother and daughter are both healthy, you can go see them now." Whale said to the people that were waiting in the waiting room. Emma, Snow and Henry had been called when they had arrived in the hospital.

When they came in the room, they saw Regina sitting with a light blanket draped over her shoulder, feeding her daughter who was happily sucking at her breast.

"Hi, we came to see the little princess." Snow spoke up.

Regina quickly pulled her gown closed and gave her daughter to Snow. "She's beautiful, Regina."

"Can I hold my sister, mom?" Henry asked.

"Of course, darling. Why don't you sit on the bed?"

Henry did was what asked and sat down. Snow gently laid the baby in Henry's arms.

"She's so small." Henry said in wonder. "Hey, little Charlotte. I'm your big brother, Henry. I'm going to do everything I can to protect you. I love you little sis." Charlotte's eyes fell shut and she was sleeping. "Look mom!" Henry whispered, "she's asleep."

"Why don't you give her to Snow, so she can put Charlotte down in her crib."

Snow took the baby from Henry's arms and gently laid her down in the crib.

Dr. Whale came into the room, and spoke up. "Alright, guys. Regina needs to rest now, she has had a though birth so if you could all leave, she can get some sleep."

Regina was exhausted indeed, but she couldn't believe she finally had her little girl. When everyone had left she was alone with her daughter. Charlotte really is beautiful, she thought. She had Regina's big brown eyes, mouth, nose and cheekbones. She also has the same almost black hair and the same skin tone. The only thing she seemed to have from her father were her ears. Regina finally fell asleep and dreamed of her little girl.

* * *

Please leave a review!


	16. Family

**Authors note:** the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and I'm already thinking about beginning another story, EC romance.. Please let me now what you thought! And tips are always welcome for my future fics! ;)

* * *

2 weeks later...

"Regina I think it's an excellent idea to go out today!" Cora said to her complaining daughter.

"But mother, it's cold outside!"

"Oh, Regina. Don't whine it's unbecoming. Just make sure that Charlotte is dressed warm and everything will be alright." Cora said with a sigh.

"Alright, alright. I'll go and dress her then."

Regina walked over to her daughters' nursery, where Charlotte lay on her back with her tiny hands and feet up.

"My little Charlotte, are you already awake?" Regina cooed her daughter. Charlotte just made a gurgling noise in response. "We're going to take a little trip outside, darling. Let's get you dressed."

She carefully took her daughter and started dressing her. When she was done she took Charlotte downstairs, where her mother was already waiting for her.

"Ah, there you are. Henry's waiting for us at Granny's, he just called and asked if we could have lunch with him."

"Oh, that's nice. Let's go then." Regina said and went to pull on her coat.

* * *

Henry was already seated in a booth and waved when he saw his mother, with his sister and grandma enter the diner. Regina slowly pushed the stroller to that direction. Henry immediately looked at his little sister.

"He, Charlotte." He cooed, and stroked her little fist with his finger. Charlotte made a small giggling noise.

Regina and Cora pulled of their coats and sat down in the booth. Regina pulled her squirming daughter on her lap and Charlotte grabbed tiny fists full of Regina's shirt and buried her little face in her mothers' chest.

Ruby came over and let out a high scream, "aaah, she's so cute!"

"Oh sorry." She said as she saw Regina cringe at the high sound. "What would you like to order?"

"Can I have a burger, mom?" Henry asked with puppy eyes.

Regina chuckled at that. "Sure, honey." She turned to Ruby. "I'll have a salad, please."

"I'll have a salad too." Cora spoke up.

"Alright, it's coming right up." Ruby said and walked away.

In that moment Regina felt something warm and wet on her chest. She looked down at her blue blouse and saw that she had leaked some milk. _Dammit!_ She thought. _Of course it would happen in public!_ She shifted Charlotte so that she was covering most of the wet spots.

"Mother, could you hand me my coat please?" Regina asked her mother.

"But Regina it's 20 degrees in here! Why would you need you're co-" Cora stopped speaking when she saw the wet spots on her daughters blouse.

Regina saw her mother looking at her blouse. "That's why." She said dryly.

"Take my jacket, it's not as thick as you coat."

"Why would you want her jacket?" Henry asked but then saw his mothers blouse. He turned red, "forget I asked."

"It's alright, honey. It's just that my body is producing a lot of milk." Regina said and took the jacket from her mother. She quickly pulled it on, effectively covering up the spots.

"I don't think that helped, Regina." Cora said and laughed at her grandson who was as red as a tomato.

Regina started laughing too, and Henry just turned redder. "Oh, don't worry about it honey. It's perfectly natural."

"Can't we just drop the subject?" Henry asked, extremely embarrassed.

"Yes sure, honey."

Ruby walked up to them with their order, "here you go!" She said "Bonne appetite!"

The three of them ate in silence for a while until Charlotte's grumbling broke the silence. She started sucking on Regina's pink.

"Oh, honey. Are you hungry?" Regina said while smiling at her little girl.

"We'd better head home to feed her before she starts crying again." Cora said.

"Yes, I think that would be best, mother."

"Can I come home with you mom? I want to spend some time with Charlotte."

"Yes of course honey." Regina said, and the four of them made their way out of the diner.

* * *

"Well I guess we weren't fast enough." Cora said while holding the crying infant.

Regina quickly sat on the couch and started unbuttoning her blouse. "No I guess we weren't."

She carefully took Charlotte from her mothers' arms. Regina let Charlotte latch on and started breast feeding her.

"Mom!" Henry yelled and quickly turned around. "I did not need to see that! I'll be up in my room."

"But Henry, are you sure you don't want to stay and watch?" Cora said with a grin

"Mother don't tease him! I can understand why he finds this uncomfortable." She turned to Henry "alright darling, you can go."

Henry quickly scrambled out of the room.

"Oh, come on Regina. He's 11, it's not like he has never seen a breast before. They have internet nowadays."

"Mother!" Regina shrieked. "I did not need to hear that! Who learned you that anyway?!"

"Well, a few months ago I was on that computer thingie and I got a weird add. David was here so he explained it to me."

"David taught you about porn?!"

"Shhh, Regina you don't have to yell."

"Sorry. It's just... weird." Regina wanted to say something else but was interrupted by a wince.

Cora saw her daughter wince, "what is it Regina?"

"Oh, it's just a sore nipple. I don't think she is latched on properly. " Regina said and shifted Charlotte a little bit. She sighed in relieve "ah, that's better." And she felt Charlotte starting to suck again.

"Alright, well I'm going to check and see if my grandson isn't scarred for life."

Regina chuckled. "You do that, mother."

* * *

"You need to go Regina, your job is important. It'll only be a couple of hours." Cora said to her daughter.

"Yes you're right mother, I need to go it'll be only a couple of hours." Regina knew she needed to take care of her mountain of paperwork she had, but she hadn't been separated from her daughter since her birth.

"I promise I'll take good care of her." Cora said.

"I know you will, mother. Just remember her milk is in the fridge."

"Yes, yes I'll remember. But you need to go now, the sooner you'll leave the sooner you'll be back."

"Alright, goodbye mother. Goodbye my little princess." Regina kissed the top of her daughters head and walked out of the door, looking back one more time to see her daughter staring at her with her big, brown eyes.

When Regina was seated in her car she wiped a few tears from her cheeks. _Only a couple of hours,_ she thought.

* * *

Regina sat at her desk, staring at some stupid complain from a citizen. She just couldn't concentrate on anything, thinking about her little girl. She pulled her phone out of her handbag and looked at the picture of Charlotte seated on Henry's lap, dressed in a pink dress. _I need to go home,_ she thought to herself.

Regina quickly grabbed her handbag and stalked out of her office.

* * *

"Regina what are you doing here so soon." Cora asked, surprised to see her daughter.

"I need to see her, where is Charlotte?"

"She's upstairs taking a nap."

Regina quickly ran up the stairs and opened the door to her daughters' nursery. She looked in the white crib and saw her daughter sleeping peacefully. She gently stroked her daughters little cheek, and instantly Charlotte's big brown eyes snapped open.

"Oh, darling. Did I wake you?" Regina said in a soft voice. She took Charlotte from her crib and placed her in her arms. Regina sat down in the rocking chair and began to sing a lullaby, Charlotte instantly relaxed at the sound of her mothers voice.

Regina smiled, watching how her daughter closed her eyes.

Cora slowly opened the door and looked in awe as she saw her daughter, gently rocking Charlotte and singing a lullaby. She looked at the pictures on the wall of the nursery, one with Regina asleep and a painted smiley on her huge belly, one with Henry and Regina and one with all four of them.

And as she watched it struck her, Cora had been wrong for all these years. Love isn't weakness, love is strength. It's a strength that can create a family, and family is the most important thing in the world.

The end.

* * *

So that was my first fic, I hope you all liked it. If you want me to do another fic , please leave a review. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favouring. ;)


End file.
